horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Week
"One Week" is a song by the Canadian rock band Barenaked Ladies, and is the first single from their 1998 album Stunt. It was written by Ed Robertson, who is featured on the lead vocal of the rapped verses. Steven Page sings lead on the song's chorus, while the two co-lead the prechoruses in harmony. The song is notable for its significant number of pop culture references, and remains the band's best known song in the United States. Coincidentally, the song reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for one week. Lyrics It's been one week since you looked at me Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry Five days since you laughed at me saying Get that together come back and see me Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you Yesterday you'd forgiven me But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry Hold it now and watch the hoodwink As I make you stop, think You'll think you're looking at Aquaman I summon fish to the dish, Although I like the Chalet Swiss I like the sushi Cause it's never touched a frying pan Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes Big like Leann Rimes Because I'm all about value Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits You try to match wits You try to hold me but I bust through Gonna make a break and take a fake I'd like a stinkin, achin shake I like vanilla, It's the finest of the flavors Gotta see the show, Cause then you'll know The Vertigo is gonna grow Cause it's so dangerous, You'll have to sign a waiver How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking off my shirt It's been one week since you looked at me Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy Five days since you tackled me I've still got the rug burns on both my knees It's been three days since the afternoon You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon Yesterday you'd forgiven me And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry Chickity China the Chinese chicken You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin' Watchin X-Files with no lights on, We're dans la maison I hope the Smoking Man's in this one Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic Like Sting I'm Tantric Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy Like Kurosawa I make mad films Okay I don't make films But if I did they'd have a samurai Gonna get a set of better clubs Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes That make me think the wrong thing How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? You soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of losing my shirt It's been one week since you looked at me Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry Five days since I laughed at you and said You just did just what I thought you were gonna do Three days since the living room We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie Why It Sucks # Awful production. # Awful instrumentals that sounds like your standard college rock song. # Awful mixing with vocals being louder than instrumentals a lot of times. # Bad vocals with Steven Page sounding like he's trying to imitate Eddie Vedder and Ed Robertson's vocals sound almost grating. # Very dumb lyrics that don't make any sense. # The music video is stupid. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Alternative Rock songs Category:Pop-rock songs Category:Folk rock songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:1990s Songs Category:1998